


Run Away

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Implied Latin-American Peter Parker, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protests, fuck unfair housing honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Don't drive a car to a protest.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Kudos: 129





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> meet cutes are so cute I love them

Harley was organized. He took one day every two weeks to run all of his errands and make outside appointments when needed. That way, he never had to take half days or run errands after work.

He also has a system. He did everything that was not in the main body of the city first. Groceries, the specialty office supplies he couldn’t find online, the occasional stop at the thrift store to drop off whatever he didn’t need anymore. Then he goes into the heart of the city for whatever he needs there. He doesn’t always need anything, but he finds it relaxing to walk around the hidden neighborhoods, away from the tourists.

Today, he decided to go a bit far out of his way. There was a coffee shop in Queens he really wanted to go back to.

He would like to state, for the record, he had absolutely no idea there was a protest.

Thank god he’d taken his motorcycle. A car would have been completely useless right now.

The coffee shop managed to stay open amidst all the chaos, so Harley pushed his way through the crowd and ordered his coffee. He sat down to drink it and watched the crowd outside.

By the time he finished, the crowd didn’t seem nearly as scary. He had done some research on the protest and found out that it was over a rise in crime in one particular tenant building with a Latin American majority. A worthy cause, honestly.

He navigated back to his bike. Suddenly, he heard screaming. Then a boy was running right at him.

“Wait!” the boy shouted.

Harley didn’t think he was talking to him, so he climbed on his bike and started it up.

The boy had been talking to him. He sprinted when he heard the engine. Harley felt a weight behind him and then-

“DRIVE! FUCKING DRIVE!”

You didn’t have to tell him twice. Harley gunned the engine and shot off down the street. A thin pair of arms had looped themselves around his waist.

When they were a safe distance away, Harley pulled over and turned to look at the kid who jumped on his bike. He wanted to scream. The boy was absolutely gorgeous, and he didn’t know if he had the heart to give him a piece of his mind about jumping on his bike.

Harley thanked his lucky stars that Mystery Boy started explaining before he had to say anything. “Listen, I’m so sorry I had to do that. Someone got the cops involved and they started arresting people. I can’t afford getting arrested again, so I ran.”

“That’s… yeah okay sure. Wait, again?” This day couldn’t possibly get weirder.

“Yeah. My building has had protests before. The landlord doesn’t like it, so he always calls the cops.”

“Your landlord sucks,” Harley observed.

“Yeah. Oh I’m Peter, by the way.” A blush coated his cheeks and Harley wanted to yell again. Strangers running from the cops weren’t allowed to be this cute.

“Harley. I’m gonna take off again, so hold tight darlin’.”

Peter squinted at him. “You’re not gonna kick me off?”

“No? You’re running from the police. We gotta do this right.”

“Oh.”

“We’re heading into Manhattan. We can hide out with lunch. My treat.”

“I don’t know what’s going on right now.”

“I’m taking you to lunch pretty boy. Now I mean it, hold on tight. I don’t want to lose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
